Damon Salvatore/Appearance
Damon is an extremely handsome young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body, and the physical appearance of a 25-year-old despite being over 178. Throughout the series, Damon usually wears black shirts with black jackets. With striking, intense blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against dark eyelashes and eyebrows, and a "bad boy" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Season One |-|Clothing= Damon favors dark clothing over light or colorful clothes. A staple of his wardrobe is his black leather jacket that he often wears with matching boots. He favors black or dark rinse jeans to match his dark appearance and demeanor. He is also spotted wearing a black button downs or t-shirts with matching belts. One of his favorite designers is John Varvatos as seen in Family Ties after Stefan stabs him, ruining his shirt . In flashbacks, as a human in the 1860s era, Damon wore shirts with suspenders, waistcoats, dress coats, hats, cravats and leather laced boots. |-|Hair= Throughout Season One of The Vampire Diaries, Damon sported a coffee black, straight hair style that reaches just over his ears with bangs that sweep across his forehead. In flashbacks from 1864, when he was in his early twenties, his hair is noticeably longer and curlier. |-|Other= Damon has dark hair, piercing blue eyes and fair skin with olive undertones. Damon also has a square jaw and a menacing bad boy smile. His body is toned and lean but not overly muscular and bulky. He always appears very clean shaven. |-|Gallery= 1x01-Pilot (26).jpg|1X01-''Pilot'' 101-124~Stefan-Damon.png|1X01-''Pilot'' 1x02-The Night of the Comet (27).jpg|1X02-''The Night of the Comet'' 102-053~Elena-Damon.png|1X02-''The Night of the Comet'' 103-005-Damon~Caroline.png|1X03-''Friday Night Bites'' 1x04-Family Ties (8).jpg|1X04-''Family Ties'' 1x04-Family Ties (3).jpg|1X04-''Family Ties'' 1x04-Family Ties (54).jpg|1X04-''Family Ties'' 105-103-Damon.png|1X05-''You're Undead to Me'' 106-102-Damon-Vicki-Boarding House.png|1X06-''Lost Girls'' 1x06-Lost Girls (9).jpg|1X06-''Lost Girls'' (Flashback) 1x06-Lost Girls (13).jpg|1X06-''Lost Girls'' (Flashback) 1x07-Haunted (27).jpg|1X07-''Haunted'' 107-140-Damon-Vicki.png|1X07-''Haunted'' 107-157~Elena-Damon.png|1X07-''Haunted'' 1x08-162 Candles (12).jpg|1X08-''162 Candles'' 108-048-Damon~Caroline.png|1X08-''162 Candles'' 1x09-History Repeating (37).jpg|1X09-''History Repeating'' 1x09-History Repeating (14).jpg|1X09-''History Repeating'' 110.jpg|1X10-''The Turning Point'' Normal VD110-0011.jpg|1X10-''The Turning Point'' Bloodlines01.jpg|1X11-''Bloodlines'' 1x11-Damon.jpg|1X11-''Bloodlines'' Normal TVD112009.jpg|1X12-''Unpleasantville'' 1x12-Damon.jpg|1X12-''Unpleasantville'' Damonall1864.jpg|1X13-''Children of the Damned'' (Flashback) 1x13-Damon.jpg|1X13-''Children of the Damned'' Normal 113001.jpg|1X14-''Fool Me Once'' 1x14-Damon.jpg|1X14-''Fool Me Once'' A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-ships-12811820-1248-704.jpg|1X15-''A Few Good Men'' Normal VD114b 1603b-69194862-t3.jpg|1X15-''A Few Good Men'' 116.jpg|1X16-''There Goes the Neighborhood'' 4507650904 22aa56b4b6.jpg|1X17-''Let The Right One In'' Vampire-diaries-under-control.jpg|1X18-''Under Control'' Normal tvde117008.jpg|1X18-''Under Control'' Miss Mystic Falls06.jpg|1X19-''Miss Mystic Falls'' 1x19-Damon.jpg|1X19-''Miss Mystic Falls'' Elena-damon-april29.jpg|1X20-''Blood Brothers'' Vd119a 0096b-jpg-17ba87f6-t3.jpg|1X20-''Blood Brothers'' Tumblr lag7ky07wJ1qcljxso1 500.png|1X20-''Blood Brothers'' (Flashback) Damonxx1.jpg|1X21-''Isobel (Episode)'' 1x21-Promotional-Photos-the-vampire-diaries-11517076-500-349.jpg|1X21-''Isobel (Episode)'' 1x21-Damon.jpg|1X21-''Isobel (Episode)'' Normal fd008.jpg|1X22-''Founder's Day'' Normal fd009.jpg|1X22-''Founder's Day'' 1x22-Damon.jpg|1X22-''Founder's Day'' Season Two |-|Clothing= Damon's choice of clothing hasn't changed dramatically from Season One, though he has softened his look from wearing a lot of leather to wearing dark button downs and t-shirts. For special occasions, Damon is always dressed to the nines. In Know Thy Enemy, Katherine looked through Damon's closet in search of the moonstone and a whole rack of leather jackets was shown. In a flashback to 1864, Damon wears his usual 1864 clothing, white shirt with a bow tie and a waistcoat. |-|Hair= Damon's hair is seemingly longer than in the pilot, though there are some diminutive changes in his style since season one. His hair style varies from sporty, to professional to relaxed, often leaving a piece or two hanging over his forehead. Overall, he does not venture far from parting his hair down the middle. In a flashback to 1864, Damon's hair was curly and parted on the side. |-|Other= Damon's eyes have changed from appearing cold and menacing from season one to flirty in season two. His vampire eyes are basically the same as the last season. Damon still retains his athletic body from season one and takes off his shirt several times throughout the season. |-|Gallery= TheReturn03.jpg|2X01-''The Return'' 2x01-Damon.jpg|2X01-''The Return'' 2x02-Damon.jpg|2X02-''Brave New World'' BraveNewWorld.jpg|2X02-''Brave New World'' Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg|2X02-''Brave New World'' Vampire-diaries-s2e3-02.jpg|2X03-''Bad Moon Rising'' 2x03-Damon.jpg|2X03-''Bad Moon Rising'' MemoryLane13.jpg|2X04-''Memory Lane'' 2x04-Damon.jpg|2X04-''Memory Lane'' MemoryLane25.jpg|2X04-''Memory Lane'' (Flashback) 2x05-Damon.jpg|2X05-''Kill or Be Killed'' KillOrBeKilled5.jpg|2X05-''Kill or Be Killed'' Plan B 09.jpg|2X06-''Plan B'' Plan B 06.jpg|2X06-''Plan B'' 2x06-Damon.jpg|2X06-''Plan B'' Mas012.jpg|2X07-''Masquerade'' Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (33).jpg|2X07-''Masquerade'' 2x07-Damon.jpg|2X07-''Masquerade'' Rose07.jpg|2X08-''Rose (Episode)'' 2x08-Damon.jpg|2X08-''Rose (Episode)'' Katerina19.jpg|2X09-''Katerina'' 2x09-Damon.jpg|2X09-''Katerina'' Vlcsnap-00010.jpg|2X10-''The Sacrifice'' 2x10-Damon.jpg|2X10-''The Sacrifice'' Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg|2X11-''By the Light of the Moon'' 2x11-Damon.jpg|2X11-''By the Light of the Moon'' Thedescent07.jpg|2X12-''The Descent'' 2x12-Damon.jpg|2X12-''The Descent'' 2x13-Damon.jpg|2X13-''Daddy Issues'' 2x14-Damon.jpg|2X14-''Crying Wolf'' Dp005.jpg|2X15-''The Dinner Party'' 2x15-Damon.jpg|2X15-''The Dinner Party'' HouseGuest005.jpg|2X16-''The House Guest'' 2x16-Damon.jpg|2X16-''The House Guest'' 2x17-Damon.jpg|2X17-''Know Thy Enemy'' TheLastDance07.jpg|2X18-''The Last Dance'' TheLastDance08.jpg|2X18-''The Last Dance'' 2.19Klaus.jpg|2X19-''Klaus (Episode)'' 2x19-Damon.jpg|2X19-''Klaus (Episode)'' 220-1.jpg|2X20-''The Last Day'' 2x20-Damon.jpg|2X20-''The Last Day'' 2x21-Damon.jpg|2X21-''The Sun Also Rises'' 2X22Katherine06.png|2X22-''As I Lay Dying'' (Flashback) 2x22-Damon.jpg|2X22-''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three |-|Clothing= In Season Three, Damon often wears button down shirts and dark jeans. His style has not changed much except for wearing more t-shirts, mainly black and gray. In the flashbacks to 1912, Damon wears a white shirt with black coat, a hat and a tie. |-|Hair= Damon's hair appears darker and messier than in seasons before. The front is cut shorter than before and the back is longer. In the flashbacks to 1912, Damon's hair are curled at the side. |-|Other= His eyes are a lot more silver then anyone has seem to depict it so be. He seems to be a bit more muscular. |-|Gallery= Tumblr lp4i4qhEHG1qakqpmo1 500.gif|3X01-''The Birthday'' 7839396.jpg|3X01-''The Birthday'' WYAP13.png|3X01-''The Birthday'' Damon-Salvatore-damon-salvatore-28037560-1024-768.jpg|3X02-''The Hybrid'' Jwbc-500x333.jpg|3X02-''The Hybrid'' Damon-salvatore.jpg|3X03-''The End of the Affair'' TVDS3 (15).jpg|3X04-''Disturbing Behavior'' Damon3x04.jpg|3X04-''Disturbing Behavior'' Damon Salvatore-Antihero.jpg|3X04-''Disturbing Behavior'' Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h27m06s127.png|3X05-''The Reckoning'' Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h35m36s73.png|3X06-''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg|3X09-''Homecoming'' Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png|3X09-''Homecoming'' 3x10 01.jpg|3X10-''The New Deal'' AcpWxN6CIAA6aGh.jpg large.jpg|3X10-''The New Deal'' 3x11 09.jpg|3X11-''Our Town'' 3x11 04.jpg|3X11-''Our Town'' Tumblr lxf0s5cPer1qdio7vo1 500.jpg|3X12-''The Ties That Bind'' A25.png|3X12-''The Ties That Bind'' BOTD (6).jpg|3X13-''Bringing Out The Dead'' Botd65.png|3X13-''Bringing Out The Dead'' Vampire-diaries-08a 610.jpg|3X14-''Dangerous Liaisons'' Damon sees Elena Dangerous Liaisons 090.jpg|3X14-''Dangerous Liaisons'' 3x15-10.jpg|3X15-''All My Children'' 3x15-13.jpg|3X15-''All My Children'' 3x16009.jpg|3X16-''1912'' (Flashback) Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg|3X16-''1912'' (Flashback) Damon 3x16 "1912".jpg|3X16-''1912'' (Flashback) The-vampire-diaries-ian-somerhalder-2 510.jpg|3X16-''1912'' BOT (2).jpg|3X17-''Break On Through'' BOT (5).jpg|3X17-''Break On Through'' TVD318 - 2.jpg|3X18-''The Murder of One'' Heart of Darkness2.jpg|3X19-''Heart of Darkness'' Tumblr m3opr4T1qm1qbbot3o4 250.gif|3X19-''Heart of Darkness'' 3x20-09.jpg|3X20-''Do Not Go Gentle'' Bamon 2.jpg|3X21-''Before Sunset'' Damon 3x22.jpg|3X22-''The Departed'' Damonf3x22.png|3X22-''The Departed'' (Flashback) Season Four |-|Clothing= In the fourth season, he wears gray, black and navy blue V-neck shirts and black leather jackets, dark jeans and combat boots for men. In the flashbacks to the 1970s, he wears a white shirt with short sleeves design with a dark jeans and combat boots masculine and a sleeveless shirt pastel tone. |-|Hair= His hair is similar to that of season three. In the flashbacks to the 1970s, his hair is short and spiky in the front in various directions. |-|Other= His eyes are clearer and he has a more muscular appearance. |-|Gallery= S4Damon.png|4X01-''Growing Pains'' S4ep1p27.png|4X01-''Growing Pains'' Memorial4.jpg|4X02-''Memorial'' Tvd 4x02 - 14.jpg|4X02-''Memorial'' Tvd 4x02 - 7.jpg|4X02-''Memorial'' 4x03-02.jpg|4X03-''The Rager'' Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo1 1280.png|4X03-''The Rager'' Damon Salvatore - 4x03.jpg|4X03-''The Rager'' Tumblr mcexhhNdTX1qd1kvjo2 500.png|4X04-''The Five'' VD404a 0008b.jpg-ad91ac36-t3.jpg|4X04-''The Five'' Damon 4x04 (2).JPG|4X04-''The Five'' TVD405B 0487b.jpg-3968fe48-t3.jpg|4X05-''The Killer'' TVD405B 0545b.jpg-82a1d4ca-t3.jpg|4X05-''The Killer'' 4x06-1.jpg|4X06-''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' 4x06-5.jpg|4X06-''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' 21485 388769527858215 1400643361 n.jpg|4X06-''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' TVD 407x06.jpg|4X07-''My Brother’s Keeper'' 687367775.jpg|4X08-''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (Flashback) 408-0116.jpg|4X08-''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' 4x09-01.jpg|4X09-''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' H114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg|4X09-''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' TVD 410A 0070b.jpg-d3ce0368-t3.jpg|4X10-''After School Special'' VD410HD 0295.jpg|4X10-''After School Special'' VD412HD 0297.jpg|4X12-''A View to a Kill'' 14773 489899527718944 2143335251 n.jpg|4X13-''Into the Wild'' The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7) 595.jpg|4X13-''Into the Wild'' The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.14 - Down the Rabbit Hole - Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg|4X14-''Down the Rabbit Hole'' 4x15bonus-01.jpg|4X15-''Stand By Me'' Stefan and damon sbm.jpg|4X15-''Stand By Me'' 738415805.jpg|4X16-''Bring It On'' 738416834.jpg|4X16-''Bring It On'' 738437142.jpg|4X17-''Because the Night'' 738436932.jpg|4X17-''Because the Night'' (Flashback) 4x17-02.jpg|4X17-''Because the Night'' (Flashback) H127a-328-vam1-10-18.jpg|4X18-''American Gothic'' 3x19-03.jpg|4X19-''Pictures of You'' S030x-418-vam1-10-27.jpg|4X19-''Pictures of You'' The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-11.jpg|4X20-''The Originals (Episode)'' S030a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg|4X21-''She's Come Undone'' 946543 523289754395993 76265492 n.jpg|4X23-''Graduation (Episode)'' Season Five |-|Clothing= He wears V neck shirts in black, navy, army green, dark red and green water, social black shirts, black jeans and dark blue jeans, he still wears buskins and sometimes wears a suit and shoes to social events. |-|Hair= His hairstyle is neater and comparatively shorter as compared to the previous seasons. |-|Other= His look becomes stronger, but his personality becomes more peaceful. |-|Gallery= Fall-tv-show-spoilers-451.jpg|5X01-''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|5X01-''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' 5x02damon.jpg|5X02-''True Lies'' Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|5X02-''True Lies'' 811343015.jpg|5X03-''Original Sin'' 5x045.jpg|5X04-''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' 1380603_560600110680554_1177505759_n.png|5X04-''For Whom the Bell Tollss'' 5x05-01.jpg|5X05-''Monster's Ball'' Handle_with_Care_(1).jpg|5X05-''Monster's Ball'' 1004982_567346593339239_1771814736_n.png|5X06-''Handle with Care'' 625476 580092332049909 944348013 n.jpg|5X07-''Death and the Maiden'' TVD_0343.jpg|5X08-''Dead Man on Campus'' Damonflashback509.jpg|5X09-''The Cell'' (Flashback) Enzodamon5x09.jpg|5X09-''The Cell'' (Flashback) TVD_0732.jpg|5X10-''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' Damon and Stefan 5x11.jpg|5X11-''500 Years of Solitude'' Devil03.jpg|5X12-''The Devil Inside'' Devil13.jpg|5X12-''The Devil Inside'' TVD 5.png|5X12-''The Devil Inside'' DAMON-ENZO 5X13.,.png|5X13-''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Noexitdamon.jpg|5X14-''No Exit'' Noexit2.jpg|5X14-''No Exit'' The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg|5X15-''Gone Girl'' Gg21damon.jpg|5X15-''Gone Girl'' Tvd516prev 0075.jpg|5X16-''While You Were Sleeping'' Rescue03.jpg|5X17-''Rescue Me'' The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0194.jpg|5X17-''Rescue Me'' Damon 518.jpg|5X18-''Resident Evil'' Zsdxfcgvhb.jpg|5X18-''Resident Evil'' Resident2.jpg|5X18-''Resident Evil'' EmbedTVD.jpg|5X19-''Man on Fire'' (Flashback) 5x19-01.jpg|5X19-''Man on Fire'' (Flashback) DamonFlashback-5X19.jpg|5X19-''Man on Fire'' (Flashback) Damon-519.png|5X19-''Man on Fire'' 45664h.jpg|5X20-''What Lies Beneath'' Nvc,f.jpg|5X20-''What Lies Beneath'' 123312.jpg|5X21-''Promised Land'' Xbhx.jpg|5X21-''Promised Land'' Grffxh.jpg|5X21-''Promised Land'' Tvd5x22 3.jpg|5X22-''Home'' Tvd5x22 4.jpg|5X22-''Home'' Season Six |-|Clothing= While being stuck in the Otherworldly Time Dimension, Damon is seen wearing flannel shirts which were popular in 1990s. When he returns to the real world, he is back to wearing his usual V-neck shirts and black leather jackets. |-|Hair= Damon's long hair are back in Season Six, with one or two bangs on his forehead. |-|Other= |-|Gallery= 601-55-Damon.png|6X01-''I'll Remember 601-116-Damon.png|6X01-''I'll Remember 601-117-Damon.png|6X01-''I'll Remember Damon6X02clothing.jpg|6X02-''Yellow Ledbetter'' TVD 1511.jpg|6X02-''Yellow Ledbetter'' Damon6X03clothing.jpg|6X03-''Welcome to Paradise 603-044-Damon.jpg|6X03-''Welcome to Paradise Tumblr_nctyzsUhbO1syoprto1_500.png|6X04-''Black Hole Sun (Flashback) 6X04-8-DamonStefan.jpg|6X04-''Black Hole Sun (Flashback) 6X04-95-Damon.jpg|6X04-''Black Hole Sun 6X05-41-Damon.jpg|6X05-''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' 6X05-122-Damon.jpg|6X05-''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' 6X06-40-Damon.jpg|6X06-''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' 6X06-69-Damon.jpg|6X06-''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' 6X06-117-ElenaDamon.jpg|6X06-''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' 6X07-8-AlaricDamon.jpg|6X07-''Do You Remember the First Time?'' 6X07-51-Damon.jpg|6X07-''Do You Remember the First Time?'' 6X08-21-Damon.jpg|6X08-''Fade Into You'' 6X08-88-Damon.jpg|6X08-''Fade Into You'' Tumblr_nf77ppU19h1rlvdl7o1_500.png|6X09-''I Alone'' Season Seven |-|Clothing= |-|Hair= |-|Other= |-|Gallery= Damon-722.jpg|7x22 — Gods and Monsters Season Eight |-|Clothing= |-|Hair= |-|Other= |-|Gallery= Damon-801.jpg|8x01 — Hello, Brother See also Category:Appearance Category:Images of Damon Salvatore